Shitenhoji KKN
by mel-mel hawthorn
Summary: Para cast shitenhoji lagi KKN nih, kira-kira hebohnya seperti apa ya? Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata author dan makhluk-makhluk di sekitarnya. Yang berminat baca silahkan klik, summary-nya menipu.


Terispirasi dari kesibukan kouhai-kouhai saya yang lagi sibuk sama penempatan KKN dan berdasarkan kumpulan pengalaman pribadi dan teman-teman yang saya kumpulkan dalam satu toples(?). dan saya bermaksud melaknat anak2 shitenhoji dalam cerita ini.

Sekilas info dari saya kalau ada yang masih asing dengan istilah KKN. KKN adalah singkatan dari kuliah kerja nyata yang merupakan agenda pengabdian masyarakat yang dilaksanakan oleh mahasiswa. kegiatan ini biasanya berlangsung 1 hingga 3 bulan tergantung panjangnya waktu yang diberikan pihak universitas karena kkn biasanya dilaksanakan pada waktu libur semester. Penempatan kkn sih biasanya di luar kota yang merupakan daerah terpencil yang jauh dari kecanggihan teknologi. Tapi gak semua universitas lho yang punya program kkn. Jadi buat yang sudah merasakan pasti punya cerita indah yang berbeda dan yang akan melaksanakan bersemangatlah, dan yang belum merasakan semoga bisa merasakan lewat cerita singkat ini.

Cast : chitoseXShiraishi kenyaXzaizen yuujiXkoharu dan gin. Kintaro lagi maen lompat tali sama akaya jadi gak ikutan dalam cerita ini dan akan jadi teman saya di sesi curhat author. Kisah gin merupakan kisah nyata temen saya yg bernama Imannies. Kenya ama zaizen di ambil dari kisah nyata the only couple di angkatan saya (mudah-mudahan orangnya gak tau kalo kisah laknatnya dilebai-lebaikan).

Disclamair: para cast di cerita ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjam mereka untuk jadi aktor amatiran demi memuaskan hasrat(?). jalan cerita dalam kisah ini adalah nyata milik saya dan teman-teman saya dengan penambahan adegan seperlunya dengan tujuan melebai-lebaikan cerita biar banyak yang baca(?).

* * *

"drrrttttt" sebuah getar dari HP yang terletak di atas kepala bercorak cokelat terang itu membangunkan sang empunya. Shiraishi, sang pemuda yang tadinya tengah tertidur terbangun karena getaran dahsyat HP imitasi buatan rumahan itu. Mengucek sedikit matanya sambil menguap Shiraishi membaca pesan masuk yang baru saja diterimanya dan seketika senyumnya mengembang.

_Pagi sayang, udah mandi atau blom? _Begitulah isi dari pesan tersebut yang langsung dibalas dengan semangat juang para pahlawan yang telah gugur di medan perang di tahun 1945 oleh Shiraishi.

_Baru bangun,yang. cepet banget kamu bangunnya. Udah wangi dong sekarang?_

_Hehehe... bisa aja,yang. Hari ini ada kegiatan apa? _

_Ada penyuluhan di kantor kepala desa. Kalo ayang chitose hari ini kegiatan apa?_

_Aku hari ini mau ke sekolah. Ada jadwal ngajar._

_Semangat sayang, kamu pasti bisa. jadilah guru yang baik demi anak kita nantinya._

_Ihh,, apaan sih. Yang, cepetan mandi, aku mau siap2 nih mau berangkat ke sekolah._

_Iyah, ntar sore aku telfon ya._

Selesai dengan sesi pesan singkat di pagi hari, Shiraishi bangkit untuk bersiap-siap melaksanakan kewajibannya dalam mengabdi kepadal masyarakat. Selesai dengan kegiatan di awal paginya, Shiraishi memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan menggantikan rutinitas tennis di pagi harinya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia banyak tersenyum kepada warga sekitar yang balas menyapanya dengan lambaian tangan dan teriakan namanya. Yah, beginilah mengabdi di daerah terpencil masyarakatnya ramah-ramah dan bisa menerima mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Sehingga program pengabdiannya dan teman-teman seperjuangannya dapat berjalan lancar dan selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan mereka. Sementara Chitose kekasihnya yang mengabdi di daerah yang bisa dikatakan perkotaan mengalami nasib yang kurang beruntung. Jangankan menjalankan program utamanya, bertegur sapa dengan masyarakat saja sangat sulit megingat masyarakat di daerah itu tidak semua yang menerima kedatangan mahasiswa dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka beranggapan derajatnya lebih tinggi dari mahasiswa yang mengabdi karena sebagian besar masyarakat disana telah merasakan bangku perkuliahan, begitulah curhat Chitose di setiap percakapan via telephone mereka. Puas dengan jalan-jalan paginya Shiraishi kembali ke rumah sementaranya dengan membawa sekantong besar gorengan dan ketan yang disambut dengan penuh suka cita dan rasa syukur oleh teman-temannya karena stok makanan udah menipis.

Now, go to Kenya. Apa yang dilakukan kenya pagi ini?

"oii, kenya" sebuah sapaan dengan nada tegas menghentikan aktifitas _streching_ paginya. Ketika menoleh untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu matanya membulat seketika melihat gambaran yang tersaji di depan matanya. Seorang pemuda berbadan tegap dengan kulit hitam legam berotot tersenyum padanya dengan genggaman di kedua tangannya penuh dengan ikan-ikan besar yang tergantung tak berdaya. Kenya mencoba mengusap matanya dan memperbaiki pandangannya seakan yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka.

"hoi, kenapa malah bengong?" ujar pemuda berkulit legam tersebut

"bang, dapet ikan dari mana tuh? Gede amat?" tanyanya penasaran karena di tempat ia mengabdi tidak ada lautan, danau maupun sungai yang dapat menampung ikan sebesar itu.

"baru datang tadi pagi, ayo ikut"

"hah? Kemana?"

"pasar"

"ngapain?"

"jualan lah"

"apanya?" tanya Kenya dalam kondisi loading dengan kecepatan yang sangaaat lama.

"ikannya lah, masa saya mau jual kamu? Gak bakalan laku tau" jawab pemuda yang lebih tua itu sambil menyeret Kenya secara paksa dan menaikkannya ke dalam sebuah mobil truk besar. Kenya berfikir ia akan diseret duduk di bangku depan di sebelah sopir tapi yang terjadi adalah Kenya dilemparkan secara paksa ke dalam bak truk yang terbuka lebar dan dipenuhi oleh ikan-ikan malang yang tengah berdoa demi kelangsungan hidup mereka.

Sementara Gin sang pemuda berbadan besar dengan kepala pelontos itu terlihat sedang asyik dengan sapu ditangannya dan senadung kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pemuda botak ini? Tentu saja sedang menyapu halaman tempatnya tinggal. Betapa rajinnya dikau Gin. Sebagai mahasiwa yang menumpang di kampung orang Gin merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga kedamaian dan kebersihan rumah sementara tercintanya ini. Tak lama kemudian terdengar senandung lagu lama tahun 60an yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Karena masih asyik dengan kegiatannya Gin tidak menyadari seorang kakek-kakek dengan dandanan menggunakan sarung di bagian bawah dan atasnya tanpa sehelai benang pun disertai sebuah topi hitam melingkari kepalanya berjalan mendekat. Sang kakek yang melihat Gin tengah asyik menyapu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbelok menuju kamar mandi dan memustuskan untuk mengagetkan sang pemuda pelontos itu (Masih jahil aja tu kakek-kakek). Dengan hitungan tiga di dalam hati yang entah dalam bahasa apa si kakek sukses mengagetkan Gin yang membuatnya melompat di tempat.

"astagfirullah" sambil meredakan debaran jantungnya dan tanda kerutan di keningnya Gin dengan semangat 45 berniat memaki orang yang dengan seenak jidatnya telah menganganggu aktifitasnya. Setelah menoleh dengan kecepatan 0,0001 detik, gagang sapu yang telah terangkat tinggi di tangannya mendadak berhenti sempurna di atas kepala sang kakek.

"huh, kakek toh" ujarnya kemudian dengan nada pelan.

"apa? Mau mukul?" tantang si kakek yang telah melihat gagang sapu tepat berada di atas kepalanya.

"habisnya, kakek mau ngapain pake ngagetin orang? Kalo mau mandi tuh sana" ujar Gin sambil menunjuk arah kamar mandi dan menurunkan gagang sapunya.

"suka-suka saya dong mau ngapain" ujar si kakek cuek sambil berjalan menuju arah yang telah ditunjuk Gin.

"huh, dasar kakek-kakek udah tua masih aja suka-suka. Tobat dong kek" ujar Gin setelah sang kakek usil berlalu dari hadapannya.

"apa lu bilang?" tanya si kakek berteriak dari kejauhan. Wuish masih nyalang aja tu telinga si kakek.

"kagak" balas Gin berteriak dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Menyapu.

_do your best…do your best…do your best…do your best _

senandung kebanggaan seigaku mengalun dari salah satu handphone yang entah dimana asalnya.

"woi chitose HP lu bunyi!" teriak salah seorang anak yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

_do your best…do your best…do your best…do your best_

"woi, chitose!" pemuda itu kembali berteriak karena tak ada sahutan dari sang empunya nama.

"iya iya" dan muncullah sang pahlawan belakangan kita yang bernama chitose tersebut.

"HP gua mana?" tanyanya kemudian kebingungan

Sang pemuda yang menjadi sasaran pertanyaan chitose hanya mengarahkan tangannya kearah meja yang dibalas chitose dengan raut bingung.

"gak ada" ujarnya karena tak menemukan HP-nya disana

"di bawah,dodol"

"apa? Kenapa HP antikku bisa berada di bawah meja?" isak chitose ekstra lebay *A/N : chitose mulai OOC nih…

"tau" sang pemuda yang tak dikenal itu mulai menjauh sebelum air mata darah membanjiri ruangan itu.

_do your best…do your best…do your best…do your best_

rintihan seigaku mulai membahana lagi (dilempar botol kosong ama fans seigaku dan kenapa chitose masang ringtone seigaku? Author pun tak tahu modusnya) dan chitose segera menggapai HP-nya yang masih tak berdaya di bawah meja.

"moshi-moshi" ujarnya selembut mungkin (OOC banget sih lo chitose)

"chitose,, apa kabar? Kangen sama aku gak?" ujar manusia diseberang sana yang bahkan tingkat OOC-nya lebih parah dari chitose

"Gin" seseorang yang kemudian diketahui bernama Gin itu mengagetkan chitose

"haik haik, Gin-desu"

"kemana aja lo? Udah 2 minggu gak ada kabar" tanya chitose bersemangat

"lo gimana sih? Gua kan KKN juga, gua lagi di desa terpencil nih dan gua baru dapat charger HP setelah nyari ke kota sebelah, gila gak ada yang punya HP disini jadinya gak ada yang bisa gua pinjam" curhat gin dua kali panjang lebar sama dengan keliling.

"dasar pelit, udah tau mau pergi jauh beli dulu napa, pelit lo gak ilang-ilang yah!"

"bukan pelit, tapi menghemat." Ralat Gin. "be-te-we, daerah lu dapet sinyal yah, gua kirain gak bakalan nyambung tadi"

"iya dong, daerah gua kan perkotaan. Semua operator bisa jalan disini" (lu kira jaringan telpon lewat jalan tol)

"yang kasihan mah si Kenya, gak dapet sinyal 100%"

"wahh…parah tuh. Tau darimana?"

"tadi gua ketemu sama dia"

"serius? dimana"

"di kota sebelah"

"kok bisa?"

"tadi waktu gua lagi nyari charger di kota sebelah gua nyasar ke tempat tukang ikan terus gua liat ada orang yang mirip banget ama Kenya. Sempat ragu sih awalnya gak mungkin kan Kenya ada di kota ini…" chitose yang mendengarkan cerita Gin cuma ngangguk- ngangguk gak jelas. "…jualan ikan lagi, karena penasaran gua samperin juga tu orang sambil pura-pura mau beli eh ternyata emang beneran Kenya"

"hahaha" tawa chitose meledak setelah mendengar cerita gin "ngapain sih tu anak kok bisa nyampe deket desa lo? Jangan-jangan nyasar juga dia, hahaha"

"kan gua dah bilang dia jual…." Belum selesai kata-kata yang akan diucapkan gin chitose terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"tunggu… apa lo bilang? Dia jualan ikan? Kenya jualan ikan? hahahaha" dan tawa chitose pun kembali meledak tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"telmi banget sih, udah gua bilang dari tadi juga…, chitose?" dan yang bisa di dengar Gin hanyalah suara tawa yang keras diseberang sana

"chitose?"

" woi chitose" dan tawa laknat itu masih terus terdengar. Dengan hati kesal penuh umpatan Gin memutuskan sambungan via telpon meninggalkan chitose yang masih tertawa membayangkan Kenya menjadi penjual ikan.

* * *

Sesi curhat mel dimulai...

Sebenarnya ini gak penting amat, di skip juga boleh kok.

Kin-chan: kalau mau skip langsung ke kotak review ya jangan di back atau malah di silang.

Mel: arigatou, kin-chan *peluk kin-chan*. Setelah membaca kisah laknat ini adakah yang bersedia review? kotaknya di bawah kok, gak akan lari kemana-mana. Jujur, saya kurang bisa ngelawak bisanya cuma ngegosip.

Kin-chan : bwuahahaha...malah buka aib sendiri

Mel: biarin. semoga lawakannya gak garing. Tapi sumpah lho ini kejadian nyata dengan berbagai editan sana sini. Untuk yang udah pernah mengalami ayo berbagi cerita dengan semua di kotak review atau yang mau bertanya soal kkn atau pengalaman lain juga boleh pokoknya penuhin aja kotak review ini *maksa* atau kamu bisa pm saya. See you next chapter!

Kin-chan: lho, masih bersambung toh?

Shiraishi: mm..ecstacy!

Mel: lho? Ada suara buchou. Buchou...kamu dimana?


End file.
